The invention relates to furniture covers, and more particularly to rental chair covers.
Chair covers are placed over numerous types of chairs to hide unsightly used chairs and/or to provide a decorative, attractive look for banquets, weddings, balls, proms, and other special events. Indeed, many chair covers are specially designed, with various colors, patterns or prints to provide a specific theme for special events. Consequently, chair covers have become very popular and widely used.
Unfortunately, prior-art chair covers are also quite difficult to maintain. Through constant use, chair covers frequently become wrinkled. As such, it is often necessary to iron chair covers. However, prior-art chair covers cannot be pressed in an industrial pressing machine, such as a mangle roller or steam press. This is due to the fact that prior-art chair covers cannot lay flat without significant folding and overlap.
Consequently, the only feasible way to iron wrinkles out of prior-art chair covers is to hand iron them. Hand ironing requires individual laborers to do the hand ironing and typically takes five to fifteen minutes per chair cover to complete. Clearly, the necessity of using individual laborers to do the hand ironing and the time required makes the maintenance of prior-art chair covers both extremely expensive and time consuming.
The present invention is a machine-pressable chair cover. As the name implies, the machine-pressable chair cover may be pressed in an industrial pressing machine, such as a mangle roller or steam press. This is due to the fact that machine-pressable chair cover can lay flat. Consequently, the machine-pressable chair cover can be pressed in approximately thirty seconds. As such, a single pressing machine operator can press a batch of machine-pressable chair covers in significantly less time than required for individual laborers to hand iron an equivalent batch of prior art chair covers. This drastically reduces the maintenance costs and time of the machine-pressable chair cover.
An embodiment of the machine-pressable chair cover comprises a series of four flaps: a front flap, two side flaps and a rear flap, and a seat cover and a chair-back cover. When the machine-pressable chair cover is in use on a chair, the flaps hang down from the chair, hiding the underneath of the chair, and usually some or all of the chair legs, from view. The seat cover covers the seat of the chair. The chair-back cover, which includes a cover front a cover back that form a pocket, slides over the back of the chair, covering the back of the chair within the pocket. When the machine-pressable chair cover is to be pressed, it may be laid flat with the flaps spread out and the chair-back cover folded over on the rear flap so that the front flap, side flap and chair cover are lay flat in a single plane.